Drassan
'Information:' Character Name: Drassan Character Age: '29 '''Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Ranged/Bow '''Archetype: '''Ranger '''Race: '''Aborian 'Character Personality: Very secretive of his past and family and though his actions can often be viewed as mysterious, his intentions are pure. He is loyal to those who have gained his trust and Stealth and navigation are second nature. 'Background Information:' Blood spewed out from my father's chest, painting his bed and the floor scarlet as the assassin crept out the window, silently into the dim light of the moon. His heart was missing, carved right out of him. Two things had died on that cruel, wintery night; my father, and my trust in Elysia, god of love, life and art. She let my father die an in-humane death, where is the life and love in that? My real name is Cervio. I grew up a rather poor life. Sometimes we had allot of money come through from my father's gambling, but mother and father always managed to spend it all with in the week, doing hell knows what. When I turned 7, my parents began working almost all hours of every day, leaving me at home to fend for myself. I usually went out on the streets and robbed the merchants for a few slices of bread. Most of the time, the merchants didn’t notice, but one time my stealth failed me; and I was caught rummaging through a merchants supplies. I was struck down with fear as the merchant picked me up from the collar of my shirt. I don’t know what was going through the merchants mind at the time, but, he put me down and gave me some rations, saying "come back here anytime you need food". I thanked the extremely generous merchant and went on my way. That was the last time I stole from anyone. About a week later, my father's assassination had commenced, and I was left with my mother. Well, step mother; my real mother had died giving birth to me. No one seemed to notice my father’s death except for me. My step mother held a funeral, and then seemingly forgot all about the event. I went into a deep depression for about 3 years after my father’s death, and my step mother hadn't cared one bit. She never cared; I don’t even think she cared about my father....the bitch. I went back and forth to that generous merchant, occasionally he would talk to me, and ask me if I wanted to go around the village with him and help him sell goods for a bit of coin. I always accepted, and soon it became a daily routine, I would push the supply cart whilst he sold the goods. I grew closer and closer to him, and he became a very close friend. When I turned 18, i left my step mother and joined a military academy, paying for it with the coin I earned from helping the merchant. There I was fed what I considered large amounts of food, which cured my scrawny state, and I got to sleep on a proper bed. It was heaven for me. Out of all the weapons I was taught how to use, I liked the bow and the gun the most, particularly the Bow. After about 3 years in basic weapon training, I began advanced training with the bow, learning how to properly aim over long distances, How to multi-shoot, how to measure the wind resistance for the best shot possible and other special techniques. They saw potential in me and began training me as a Ranger, honing my skills in stealth, teaching me how to navigate through vast jungles and deserts. Members from the ranger’s guild began watching me, admiring my talents. My training continued until there was nothing else they could teach me, thus I graduated. I was given a silver bow, and some flammable arrows. Where did I go now, back to my neglecting step mother? Then I thought of the merchant, he had helped me become who I am today, it was time I returned the favour. I left the academy and headed back to my home since it was late, and the merchant wouldn’t be selling goods at that time. What I found shocked me; my step mother with the merchant! It wasn’t so much that I didn’t want the merchant as a father; it was the fact that he was with my mother, of all the people in the world, her. What happened next changed me forever... I was asleep down stairs as I needed somewhere to stay for the night. In the morning I was going to start a part time job helping my new father. My mother was out at a party. She usually didn’t go out to parties, and the last party she went to was the night my biological father was slain. That very night, an assassin crawled silently into the window, and carved out my new father’s heart. I was awoken to a feint cry which was put cruelly to an end. I grabbed my bow and drew an arrow from my quiver as I headed up stairs. What I saw was a man climbing out the window, and a lifeless husk of the merchant lying on the bed, painted a dark red from his own blood. Without proper thought, I shot the man, right in the back of the head. The man fell straight out of the building, stone cold dead. I quickly ran outside and looked at the dead assassin, my mind clouded with emotions of sorrow, hatred and fear. Seeing torches’ were being lit inside buildings, I hastily inspected the bag, finding a note written by....no. I don’t believe my mother actually went to a party that night, the note was written by her. Inside the bag I also found a heart...wait....why would my mother want my new step father’s heart? I didn’t have time to answer that question, as people were coming outside now, instead, I ran off into the forest where I stayed the night. I awoke with a slight cramp in my back from the log I was sleeping on. When I walked back, the bodies were cleaned up and people were looking for me. Using my skills in stealth, I snuck back into the house. My mother was going to be home soon, and I knew the inevitable was coming. I looked around the house I had grown up in, checking every wall for a secret entry, something that may tell me what my step mother is. By the fireplace (which we never used) there was a log-grabber. At first, it looked normal, but upon close inspection, it turned out to be a lever. Curiously, I pulled it back. Old gears could be heard scrapping against each other as the left wall slid open to reveal a secret staircase. I walked down the staircase to find things which made me vomit. The room was small, and circular, with a cauldron in the middle. There was also a desk with notes. Inside the cauldron were bodies-Aborian bodies, which had been in there for so long they had morphed into some sort of vile…liquid. I had the proof now; my mother was a witch. Filled with hatred, I drew an arrow which I swore to kill my mother with, and dipped it into the cauldron. One may describe how the arrow then was, as unholy. I drew my bow as I heard the door open, and I walked up stairs. I don’t know if the shock on her face, was because I had found her secret room, or the fact I’d been able to withstand the putrid smell “oh put that toy down Cervio, we both know you can’t kill me” I kept my bow aimed at her, as I said: "Is this what you did to father? Hired an assassin to rip out his heart and then throw his body into sick cauldron?" 'It’s far more complicated than that Cervio, you see, I have goals, ambitions....and I need to live to see them through" "What are you talking about? You took away the lives of those I loved most, for your own selfish gain?!" "Precisely, you see, the heart sustains a person’s life force, when torn out an-" I didn't let her finish that next sentence. My finger’s had slipped from my Bow’s string, and as the vile arrow left my fingers, and launched itself deep into my step mothers head, I felt a slight sense of guilt….but I couldn’t stop now, it was too late My anger had taken hold of me; I picked up my mother’s body, cut open her chest, ripped out her heart and stomped on it, blood splattering everywhere. I then proceeded to take her to the cauldron, where I took out all her organs, one by one, and placed them inside. It felt good....as sickening as it was; it felt good to make her pay, to avenge my father and step father. After I was finished, my anger let go of me and I realised what I had done. I couldn’t live with this, so I lit the cauldron on fire with a torch, and then the whole house, walking out the back door as everyone scrambled to see the great bright light and huge smoke cloud at the front. I slipped into the forest, away from civilisation, where I could live without thinking of my past. I began to worship Carthasis, since Elysia hadn't helped me at all in life, and Carthasis could help me keep my secrets. I changed my name to Drassan, in hopes to forget about my past. I'd started up my own little house isolated in the jungle, away from intelligent life...or so I thought. I would regulary hunt for food, but one such day I heard a noise, a noise which sounded nothing like an animal I had heard. As I began to search the trees in curiosity, something sharp pierced my neck....a dart? I didn’t have time to think before I fell unconscious. When I awoke, I was in small building located in the trees. A hooded man told me he had been watching me since I moved into the forest. He also said how he was watching me when I was in the academy training, admiring my talents. He offered me a place in the Rangers guild. Wanting to run away from my past and start anew, I accepted the offer.